


schlatt’s apprentice

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt Tubbo, i want mcdonalds, prolly gonna add more tags later, this took two hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 4+1 bonus scene of tubbo and jschlatt. nothing rlly bad and this is not canon at all. like i just did what i wanted to write, also i want to say that i came up with this on the spot.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	schlatt’s apprentice

prompt: 4+1 moments tubbo had with schlatt  
first time.

the loud murmurs of talking slowly coming in when tubbo started to remember lmanberg. his one, true home with what he thought was tommy, eret, fundy, wilbur, and a couple more in the back.

he stood there in the caravan remembering where their feet was last placed and how odd it felt to no longer be apart of lmanberg. tubbos eyes teared up and his hearing started fading out to the loud buzzing on the side of his ear.

it reminded him of his bees. tubbo remembered the bees, dream killed by smashing his bee box with just a flick of his sword smashing down, he still remembered the blood of the bees on tommys pathway and all their honey slipping into the wood.

not good.

his heartbroken smile and nervous laugh tried playing it off but tubbo was so heartbroken. his buzzing stopped, and he kept walking to find what happened next in the story. they had nothing, just going to go outside the gate.

he remembered the exact spot due to the spruce grass placements, the browner grass was easy to recognize where it was. just, some footsteps away.

tobys hands shook when he placed the blocks down exactly where the gate was. he saw the grass tilted down, weighed down by the previous wall that’s no longer up.

he’d look up in tears and wipe it off, not listening to his surroundings. how they ran to the lake, he’d jog over and dip his ankles in for a bit and move to tommys contraction!! 

until jschlatt decided to waltz outside demanding for tubbo. woopsy, did he do something?

‘tubbooo!! my dear right hand man, what are you doing here?’  
‘s- sir?’ tubbos eyes traveled to the mans diamond plate chest plate and tubbo suddenly felt his iron hat be more heavier. his eyes shifted back to jschlatts face.  
‘my apologizes, i was remembering all the times i had here in the caravan and… what happened when dream smp decided to come over to lmanberg.’

jschlatts face turned a bit stern but keeping a bit of silliness. he smelled of tobacco, the traditional. in this cold weather. tubbo felt like jschlatt was blowing cigarette blows straight into his face. gosh his breath stank.

“i don’t think you understand my boy. there is a time and place, and you do not fit it right now. you should be taking down the walls with me yeah?” jschlatt reached out to put his hand behind tubbo, holding him by the shoulders and looking down.

tubbo shivered at the touch of this man. his hands were calloused and he felt his grip tightening the longer time he didn’t respond.

in a split second, he had felt all the lman- manberg members had their eyes fall on him. niki, the strongest, squinting, as cold as ice. her power trembling in waves just towards the back of jschlatts head. the rest shuffling in between their tools or eating food, staring either wide eyed or blank in between the quarrel.

‘right! your completely right, ill go- go- the walls.’ he walked fast to prevent any more bruising on his shoulder. 

he wanted to rub his shoulder. he wanted to feel wilburs rub his shoulder and him saying he’s proud of him. but he had a feeling wilbur might not like tubbo, tubbo didn’t run with them when they got kicked off.

toby sighed and used the pickaxe fundy gave him. 

.  
.  
.

2.  
tubbos eyes shifted in between the tension of the group. everyone staring down the floor, wall, ceiling, or something else that didn’t move.

he would look at the wall for minutes, waiting for something to be ordered to do by jschlatt. he contacted tommy, no response. tommy could have got tired of him? maybe?

his eyes would feel heavier thinking about someone he cared about. tommy, wilbur, eret, nihachu, karl, he felt comforted at the thought of them. 

he missed their comfort. they all did something different, and that’s what he loved. everyone, with their own comforting nature. it didn’t clash, instead fall right in place. 

but uh right now wasn’t the time. jschlatt was pissed off. his knuckles whitening, his sneer depending on the next person who moves in the room.

he felt cornered, scared, and like prey. jschlatt mad? scared him. literally will make him shit his goddamn pants.

he couldn’t, could he? try and comfort him? his jaw shook when he looked up to jschlatt. jschlatt focused on his head, about what happened.

it was a bad situation. niki was pissed off at jschlatt for telling tubbo off and for changing the policies and name. her stare still burning, instead more of a fury. she shakes her leg up and down without a care. 

niki and jschlatt went out for a night, and boom. nikis leg covered in bruises, jschlatts face and body covered in cuts after a critical attack

they brawled. literally, on the dirt. they both stank like crazy but the tension of the room would have instantly increased by ten if anyone mentioned it. jschlatt had no clue though that he was that dirty.

he hadn’t sleep, in a couple days due to scouting the area and making blueprints of the next buildings or towers. more flags he wanted, and more… expansions.

his eyes were a dark almond. his stare was compared to a old man in the gas station not liking how a young man is buying condoms. like one of those wrinkly old men, which are republican. it’s really specific.

jschlatt looked back to the kid and snarled,  
“do you think you can pass with this? tubbo. you were not there to protect me, which you should have. my life is way more important than yours.”

tubbo shook the thought of being less important with a shame of his hand. his hand infront of him defending his inside organs, he’d start off with comforting.

‘it was my fault. i will make it up to you, do you want a hug?’

fundy chuckled in the back of the room trying not to laugh too hard and show off. the rest eased their eyes, feeling way too familiar with this tubbo.

he seriously could not read what jschlatt was doing. his hand still fisted, other hand on his chair and feet in tubbos direction. he needed a outlet, not a goddamn hug

jschlatt sighed and rubbed the temple of his head. he is too confused. a hug? really? by this puny dork? he will crush him. like a small snail, under his shoe.

‘sure tubbo. let’s h u h g.’ his voice sounded somehow robotic at the end, kinda sounding like tommy.

tubbo walking over to jschlatt standing up. he shifted his feet to balance more, because he wasn’t gonna lie jschlatt was hella strong. his arms buffering the hell out tobys shoulders which still hurt.  
(it’s like a hug around the waist and tubbo has his hands around schlatts sort of rib cage area?)

tubbos head barely even to jschlatts chin, he hugged for a few moments and let go of the tension in his back to stand straight.

first to let go was jschlatt and walked out the room. he was way too stimulated for this shit.

first thing he noticed is that tubbo was really small at the beginning and he could use that to confirm, that he is a weakness. it was a bit scary actually holding toby, he seemed too frail. and skinny, like he only ate when he was starving to death.

which was kinda true. minecraft body liver metabolism was very different.

.  
.  
.

3.  
okay maybe, the plan failed. the plan to completely remove tubbo as his right hand and use him. schlatt sighed, he sadly grew a soft spot for tubbo. he was just too adorable. (platonically) too much like a child. jschlatt looked at tubbo and somehow saw his son, that he lost in the war.

they were both extremely different. like erets flirty nature and fundys best features, into his son but tubbo had his quirk for learning. and that freaked him out because he never was able to teach him. 

uh anyways.

he felt this long attachment even though they like knew eachother for a few days and he really would want it gone. schlatt couldn’t survive a moment without awwing in his head or just even thinking of him as puny. 

he needed this gone now. he couldn’t keep being so nice to tubbo, so he took a clean, clean, break to ending the long chats of what his right hand man wants. 

schlatt was not scared for anything to come along in manberg. it was insane, really. he had full control. except for tubbo, tubbo was like a storm.

he could be a fun rainbow after or just.. there. staring like toob or very spontaneous like big crime. it was new and confusing. 

he’d forget how his right hand man needed constant reminders. his mind operated in teams, and he was confusing without feedback easily. he needed opinions and other strengths.

he assured himself tubbo could go to someone else, to talk to. until tubbo was closed off, he started to get concerned.

tubbo would no longer stay along schlatts mansion walking around to patrol, but would start on the blue prints. good for him but he really missed tubbo skipping down the hallways singing maroon 5 songs. or all i need by khai dreams.

schlatt at this point was running down the carpet in his mansion to find his tubbo. wait, no. not his tubbo. 

tubbo was just fixing crops, removing the bad stuff. niki had left by this point because she annoyed schlatt with her very old comments about how she disagreed with everything.

literally everything, would be disagreed. until schlatt said he was leaving, he never heard niki in any other tone of verse but frustrated and pissed off.

schlatt walked up to him tackling him down, not realizing the damage he’s done to the poor boy.

tubbo shrinking inside a ball, trying to feel less pain. what did he do??

he looked around to find some sort thing? yeah, he found a huge ass fucking small iron dagger in tubbos pocket. it was shoved straight into tubbos back, hiding some sort of solid.

schlatt went on his knees and picked tubbo up with a grunt over his shoulder and dusted off the dirt of his knees with his other hand.

tubbo with his hair flopping with every step. gosh it was almost blocking his view, he walked faster to medical center.

hbomb sitting there reinforcing a netherite sword stopped and looked to him

“he got stabbed by a dagger, and you gotta fix that.”

‘???’ schlatt walked off with another long sigh. he didn’t have to care about tubbo, just block it off.  
(after schlatt cleaned up after tubbos blood near the crops, on the path. he apologized with a note on tubbos door and medicine center table and never talked about it again.)

.  
.  
.

4 

tubbo woke up startled from a dream about rebuilding the walls all the way and then them falling straight on him. maybe he was just stressed about the responsibility? tobys back still hurt, and had bandages from outside the lmanberg… manberg skin? not sure.

so whenever he passed by somebody on the path or in a building, they would check up with him. eret packing his stuff like he was about to go, he didn’t question it. 

quackity was almost everywhere he went. every corner, quackity would expect tubbo to be so flastergabered at the situation in hand. he was a right hand man with no Tommy and Wilbur, or maybe they’d come back?

his chest tightened ignoring the feeling. he opened his door in enthusiasm, wondering why every thing was so celebrated like?

like.. there was some sort of confetti blowers? like the ones that go boom. and he noticed the small glitter squares on the ground with a piñata full of candy.

his mouth opened in awe. this server had this stuff and he never even knew! he’d knock on everyone’s door to find no one. no one was here?

he ran down the path to find tommy laughing along with wilbur and ninja 

tommy?? his feet wanted to run super quick to him until his shoulder got pushed back and he fell in some dudes chest?? 

his arms were carried underneath and his neck felt small held like this. like a full on baby he tried balancing but nah.

he looked backwards to find his president, and he got up quickly and pale as ever as seeing his best friend and father figure.

wilburrr and tommy:D he had been dreaming any day now they would just pop out! and now they did with ninja.

widepeepoHappy

“tubbo! stop slacking off, your completely irresponsible. i asked you the day prior to today, to start on getting cobblestone for the tower.”  
jschlatts eyes were hardened as ever and tubbo felt scared again. he didn’t know what he did wrong

he was just fine before this with schlatt, he felt so anxious talking now. it’s like he’s the one who betrayed manberg which he never did.

‘im sorry ill go do that.’ toby did not want to go anymore to his friend. he just was gonna walk away, he seriously did not need mr president upset.

tubbos eyes widened at the sight, he looked behind himself for a second and saw Tommy and Wilbur walk in his direction with ninja look around the booths. the whole map looked like some sort of festival for booths, so they can get more manberg members to join.

schlatt took tobys collar by his fist and picked him up, choking tubbo out by the sides of his neck. his face scrunched up in an uncomfortable matter.

“listen to your president scum.” he spat the side of tubbos shoulder pad. “you look at me when your paying attention to me.” his eyebrows spoke more than his mouth that moment, he was so mad. and tubbo didn’t think it was that bad to not stare.

tubbo grunted in pain when he was dropped.  
tommy came rushing in, ‘don’t talk to him like that you prick.’  
his eyes widened, what? was that actually tommy right there? he got more scars from last time on his face, he had one on his chin to his eye but now there’s smaller ones.

wilbur jogging in, picked him up on a booth and examined tubbos neck and stomach. he pressed on tubbos most visible bones to his defined collarbones, to shoulders which made him yelp.

he looked up and he saw his shoulder pads fell earlier when he was dropped and choked. his eyes choked up and his nose felt a sharp pain, like tears coming in.

he put his hand over his nose, and wilbur pulled up the bandages to see if he was alright. tommy at that point was fucking up schlatt, to the ankles to the knees and to the goddamn eyes. 

tubbo looked over for a second and tommy poked his goddamn eyes with his pinkies, punching the shit outta him. damn.

he couldn't help but feel a bit revolted, they just came back to him? he didn’t want another war.  
wilbur pulled down his shirt and hugged tubbo and breathed in his smell. that’s his friend tubbo alright. (i hope this doesn’t come off as weird)

tubbo giggled, he felt wilburs nose poke on his stomach and fricking giggled. it’s like when mothers like blow their mouth on the babies stomach and they start giggling. except it’s a mans nose lmao.

“wilburrr! tommy! i missed you both so much,”  
tubbo exclaimed in excitedness. his hands shook and his legs would fall if he stood up, he was still excited. wilbur picked him up like piggyback.

‘tubbo, we made a new lmanberg when you were here. we made another home for you to come along with us, niki, eret, fundy, and some of the rest are gonna come along.’ tommy ranted for minutes and all tubbo focused on was the sunset. he thought of the first time tommy and him listened to the discs. now, it’s just lmanberg and their members as their prized possession. he was gonna be safe now with his family. 

5\. (Extra)

schlatt sighed, he fainted after tommy punched his jaw in. he called out for somebody, anyone. his legs felt heavy in the rain, like weighing him down.

the demigod badboyhalo is unsatisfied with schlatts mortality.  
and then schlatt just stared for hours, his dead body right there and his regrets piling up more than his mistakes in the war.  
and uh i mentioned quackity earlier so here’s where he comes into the story. he basically just dragged the dead body to a graveyard after the rainbow came up :]

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, maybe drop a kudos and maybbee check out my other words ? usually all tubbo centric


End file.
